


I want to Self Harm

by infinity_skies



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mood Swings, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_skies/pseuds/infinity_skies
Summary: Dont read this i just cant keep it inside anymore





	I want to Self Harm

hiafgajsejkasdmn


End file.
